The present invention relates to a firing device for a gun, which is used for target practice and competitive shooting, said firing device being such, that it activates computer processing of the shot, and said firing device comprising a trigger frame, to which the trigger is attached, and a firing mechanism connected to the trigger, said firing mechanism being such that it fires the gun when the trigger is pressed.
Guns generally use firing devices which are based on the release of tension created by the sear lever. The tension is spring-loaded. When the trigger is pulled, the firing mechanism cancels out the spring-back factor and also, in some cases, the self-sustaining tension caused by the wedge-shaped form of the sear lever. When the sear lever is released, the trigger lever releases the firing pin, which ignites the detonator, or the air valve or air piston in an air gun. This is what activates the firing process of the gun. Such sear levers wear out from use and maintenance of the firing devices is necessary at certain time intervals.
The object of the invention is to provide a firing device by which the disadvantages associated with current firing devices will be eliminated. In particular, the object of the invention is to provide a firing device, which is simple in its structure, reliable and advantageous in its costs of use and maintenance.
The object of the invention is accomplished with a firing device, the characteristics of which are set forth in the claims.
A firing device formed in accordance with the invention comprises a magnet, a safety lock, which is moved by the trigger, is located near the magnet and is designed to be adjusted by the counterforce device, and a switch or corresponding device, to send an impulse to the computer. In a system of target shooting formed in accordance with the invention, sear levers are not used, instead, after the magnet and safety lock have been engaged, the trigger releases the switch or corresponding device, which activates the computer program that records the information about the shooting. The switch can comprise a microswitch or any other device suitable for the purpose, such as a photocell breaker, capacity transducer, acceleration transducer etc. One advantage of the invention is that these firing devices do not use sear levers, which become worn out and therefore require maintenance. A trigger in a firing device formed in accordance with the invention immediately transfers the impulse through the switch to a computer. A microswitch, or other type of switch, has never previously been used for this purpose. The advantage of a firing device formed in accordance with the invention is therefore the longevity of the firing device. Furthermore, the firing device has all of the necessary regulations which are produced with different regulation mechanisms.
The operation of the firing device is based on a safety lock without a sear lever, regulated by a magnet and counterforce, in which case the device is designed to discharge one shot at a time. Furthermore, the gun can be equipped with a cocking apparatus for the firing system, which is a built-in or an externally mounted accessory, and functions by means of an automatic spring, electricity, hydraulics, air pressure or gas in order to imitate the automatic and semi-automatic gun. Furthermore, a firing device formed in accordance with the invention is versatile, in that it can be altered either to have trigger travel, or not to have trigger travel merely by adjusting some screws, and its trigger can be inclined and moved in a longitudinal direction.
Target practice often consists of several events in which the gun functions automatically or semi-automatically like a submachine gun, assault rifle or semiautomatic pistol.
In an application of the firing device, in which the firing device imitates a sem-automatic, self-loading gun or a revolver-type gun, the firing device can be adjusted so that it always returns to its initial state as the trigger is being released. This can be accomplished, for example, by removing one spring and a screw from the firing device.